Available data indicate that genetic susceptibility plays a major role in the etiology of inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). Given the immunopathogenic features of IBD, the genetic susceptibility is likely to include genes involved in the development and regulation of the immune response. In this study, phenotypes and genotypes related to immune function are studied in patients with IBD and their first degree relatives.